1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to a filter device for a dry cleaning fluid flow system in a dry cleaning machine.
More particular, this invention relates to a multiple-part fluid filter housing having first and second housing parts, and being arranged to contain a replaceable filter element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various equipment has been developed with respect to the dry cleaning industry to filter the cleaning fluids for repeated use. A well-known type of filter utilizes a disposable bag filter, wherein the filter medium is generally in the form of a woven flexible bag suspended within a fluid-impervious housing. The filter bag may be of the self-supporting type, or it may be enclosed within a sieve-like basket that provides mechanical strength against the pressure differential created by the fluid being forced through the bag.
Filter housings utilizing replaceable filter elements are known. However, they require improvement in many respects, particularly with regard to improving performance and longevity. This point is expressly true in the dry cleaning industry, where almost the entire industry has been using the same type of filter housing for the last several decades. This particular industry-accepted filter housing is about 15 inches tall and about 8 inches in diameter.
Advantages of disposable bag filters include their relatively low cost and their ability to handle large volumes of fluid. On the other hand, a reoccurring problem with bag-type filters involves the timely replacement of the bags wherein each time a bag requires changing, the entire fluid system must typically be removed from service. Furthermore, existing filter housings require tools to remove the ring clamps which retain the cover on the filter housing. Because of those drawbacks dirty filters are usually replaced later than expected. resulting with a shorter life expectancy of the dry cleaning fluid. Since the dry cleaning fluid is considered a hazardous waste product by the EPA, expensive and meticulous disposal requirements must be followed when replacing dirty dry cleaning fluid within the system. Thus, a need exists for an improved dry cleaning filter housing which does not require special tools to gain access to the filter bag, and which allow a longer period of time between filter replacements, thereby extending the longevity of the dry cleaning fluid.
Therefore, this invention provides a filter housing extension kit which is adaptable to existing filter housing units in order to physically double the surface area of the filter element; it is simple and compact in construction, and capable of being opened or closed rapidly to change the replaceable filter bag element without the need of tools, thereby minimizing down time of the entire fluid flow system. By physically doubling the surface area of the filter, the useful life of the filter can be extended three times that of the original filter, provided the flow rate remains the same. Advantageously, the larger surface area provides improved filtering of the dry cleaning fluid, while simultaneously extending the time period between filter changes.